


Otterly in love

by ScarletClaw



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Otter Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletClaw/pseuds/ScarletClaw
Summary: Sherlock and John as woodland creatures.





	

It was a bright, sunny morning in Baker Street Meadows when Otter Sherlock poked his whiskery snout out of his holt and sniffed the air.

"At last!" he exclaimed, sliding gracefully into the cool river and diving down to the muddy depths, before surfacing gracefully and stretching his long, sinewy body against the gentle current. Finally spring had arrived and with it, his favourite day of the year. He leapt from the water like a thing possessed and scurried along the riverbank at great speed, until he reached an old, gnarled tree stump, hidden away in a circle of dense trees. The stump had a small hole at the base, packed with leaves, moss and what looked suspiciously like several clumps of warm, snuggly otter fur.

Otter Sherlock stuck his snout into the leaves and squeaked as loudly as he could - "Spring! It's here! Time to wake up, old friend!"

After a few moments of silence, the leaves started to quiver gently, as if stirred by the softest of breezes.

"Urrgghh...Sherlock? What time is it?"

"It's spring, John! When a young otter's thoughts turn to love, er I mean, life! Isn't it marvellous to be alive!" His ottery cheeks aflame, Sherlock leapt into the air and gambolled around playfully, trying to conceal his embarrassment at uttering his true feelings for his best friend. Hedgehog John, however, was too busy brushing the sleep from his eyes to notice. He tentatively sniffed the air as he unfurled his round, spiky body for the first time in months.

"Spring already?" he grumbled, reluctantly climbing out of his leafy nest and ambling out into the daylight, blinking as the sun's rays dazzled him. "Sherlock? Where are you?"

"Right here, I -" but Sherlock was temporarily struck dumb by the delightful sight of his hedgehog friend, all prickles and twitching black nose, stretching his stumpy little legs in the sunshine. Unable to resist, he gave a giant, otter leap and landed on the soft earth in front of John and planted the softest of kisses on his damp nose.

"The game is afoot, dear John! Onwards!"

John tutted to himself, feigning disapproval but secretly delighted.

"And he wonders why I hibernate every year..." he muttered, as he gave one final stretch and trundled after his otter friend, deep into the woodland in search of new adventures.


End file.
